The present invention relates generally to wireless systems and, more particularly, to dual connectivity of user equipment (UE or user) to macro and to small cell in long term evolution (LTE) systems.
In an LTE Rel-12 (Release 12) small cells scenario, there would be a dense deployment of small cells in a macro coverage area. The macro would be expected to handle the control plane transmission to the UEs and the data is transmitted to the UEs from the small cells. Small cells can be dynamically switched on and off to prevent interference.